Bleach Go To School
by erase night
Summary: Para karakter-karakter Bleach kali ini diajak oleh Author untuk mengalami suka dukanya bersekolah. Mereka diajak untuk melihat soal-soal Mafia  Mat., Fisika dan Kimia  dan pelajaran mengenai bahasa. seCreT aRs back from Hiatus!


**seCreT : Fufufu, gue**** balik dengan cerita baru!**

**Ichigo : Lagi? *lemes***

**seCreT : Yap!**

**Rukia : Pairingnya siapa?**

**seCreT : Gak pake pairing ah, kali ini gue netral ajah. *senyum perdamaian***

**Rukia : *agak kecewa***

**seCreT : Rukia! Di fanfic kan dah banyak pairing lu sama si Ichigo, biarinlah sekali-sekali gak pake pairing! *menasehati Rukia***

**Rukia : ... *sweat**** dropped***

_Disclaimer : Bosen Author buat beginian. Intinya semua readers juga dah pada tahu__. Inget lho! Semua yang tertulis di bawah bukan karena Author dibayar untuk mempromosikan produk itu, tetapi hanya untuk kesenangan semata! (?)_

**Bleach Go To School  
><strong>(Font Size untuk judul : 81, karena 9 x 9 = 81 apa hubungannya?, silahkan diubah sendiri di Ms W*rd)

-Scene 1 : Grand Opening-

**Normal POV**

Pukul 06.06, Karakura Gakuen

_To the point_ ajah yah. Hari itu, Karakura Gakuen mendapat tambahan orang-orang yang bisa dibilang asal-usulnya cukup unik. Yaitu, para taichou dan fuku-taichou dari Gotei 13 dan beberapa Shinigami tambahan lainnya sebagai _background_ dan _wallpaper_.

…lho? Ngapain mereka di sono? Orang belom ada adegan mereka! Pergi sono! *ngusir para Shinigami nyasar tersebut*.

Oke, Author bacakan narasinya sekali lagi.

Karakura Gakuen. Itu adalah tempat Ichigo bersekolah bersama dengan teman-temannya, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, dsb *penyingkatan nama teman-teman Ichigo secara brutal*. Pokoknya, setiap hari di sekolah, mereka melakukan hal-hal sebagai seorang murid yang wajar dan normal seperti belajar, mengerjakan tugas, belajar, ulangan, dimarahin guru, belajar, dll. Pokoknya, selayaknya murid SMP yang biasa.

Tapi tampaknya, Author memiliki rencana lain. Author gak puas rasanya ngelihatin para murid-murid tersebut belajar dengan normal dengan rutinitas yang normal. Garing banget gak sih kalo setiap hari mereka itu kerjanya diceramahin guru? Nah, Author berpikir untuk membuat suatu yang berbeda dari yang berbeda.

(Motivasi tersembunyi Author : Author kesal melihat nilai Ichigo lebih bagus daripada Author. Mentang-mentang Bleach itu cuma fiksi, nilainya jangan dimodifikasi seenak udel dong! *dilemparin bakiak sama Kubo-sensei*).

Yap, di koridor sekolah, tampak serombongan murid yang kira-kira berjumlah sekitar 20 orang atau lebih (Author tidak menghitung mereka) dengan pakaian bebas. Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ichigo dkk yang malang belum tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

"Oi Kuchiki, kapan kita sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Shuhei sambil melihat-lihat bangunan sekolah tersebut. Maklum, dia masih gak familiar dengan bangunan tersebut.

Rukia hanya merengut kesal. Sebab, Shuhei telah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak 69 kali. Kalo dia nanya sekali lagi, Author kasih piring cantik dah!

Murid-murid tampak sedang berbisik-bisik. "Ada murid baru lagi?", "Kok ada botak nyasar?", "Eh! Kuchiki-san bersama orang-orang asing lain lagi!", "Siapa tuh? Kok pake baju bebas?", "Gila! Om-om pake baju seragam!". Yah, pokoknya bisik-bisiknya orang yang pengen tahu lah.

Para Shinigami-shinigami itu berjalan menuju ke ruang kepseknya Karakura Gakuen. Renji, dengan gaya premannya, langsung bertanya dengan nyolotnya ke kepsek malang itu, "Eh, bapak tua, kita mau daftar!"

Walaupun badan kepsek itu cukup besar dan berotot, namun nyalinya ciut juga ngeliatin manusia-manusia, ermm, lebih tepatnya Shinigami-Shinigami preman itu. "Ta-ta-ta-tapi..."

"Soal uang? Beres! Gampang lah itu diurusnya!" Renji mulai kesal dengan kelatahan kepsek itu, sebab ngomongnya gak beres-beres. Si kepsek makin takut apalagi ngeliatin tampangnya si Kira yang kayak pecandu narkoba. Si kepsek itu kayaknya udah ngompol deh, soalnya Author bisa cium ada bau pesing.

'Perasaan dia gak ngomong kalo mereka dah kayak preman kebelet pipis gini!' pikir sang kepsek. Ah, kepsek, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong! Mereka cuma belom divaksin ajah kok!

Akhirnya, si kepsek menyerahkan formulir pendataran dengan tampang seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya dan para Shinigami-shinigami itu pun mulai mendaftarkan diri mereka. Jadi, sejak tanggal 12 Desember 2012 (bagus kan tanggalnya?), para Shinigami ini resmi terdaftar di Karakura Gakuen.

Flashback dulu yuk! Ini alesan kenapa para Shinigami itu sampe ngancem-ngancem supaya bisa masuk ke Karakura Gakuen.

FLASHBACK

_Yamamoto mulai mengumpulkan para taichou dan fuku-taichou dari setiap divisi dan memulai rapat._

"_Seperti yang kita semua telah ketahui, Aizen semakin lama semakin pintar dan lebih cerdik dalam menghadapi serangan dari Soul Society. Menurut sumber, ternyata ia menjadi pintar seperti itu karena dia menyekolahkan Espada-Espadanya! Dia bahkan sudah bisa mengoperasikan pecahan dalam aljabar dan trigonometri dengan mudah!" Yamamoto memulai penjelasannya. Shinigami-shinigami yang berkumpul disana sempat cengo sesaat, tapi kemudian mereka mutup mulut mereka lagi karena Yamamoyo men-_death glare_ mereka satu persatu._

"_Bedasarkan data yang telah Author ketik di atas, maka saya dan Author memutuskan untuk mengirim para taichou dan fuku-taichou ke sekolah yang bernama Karukura Gakuen yang terletak di Provinsi Karakura. Mengapa kalian harus bersekolah di Karakura? Karena kalau ada Hollow ataupun Aizen sendiri menyerang Karakura, maka kalian tidak perlu bershunpou jauh-jauh ataupun mencari Kop*ja terdekat untuk mencapai TKP," Yamamoto melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya._

_Hoooh, ternyata ada Kop*ja toh di Karukura? Boleh juga tuh!_

"_Sou-taichou, saya gak mau sekolah!" Yachiru merengut bagaikan anak kecil dengan kesal saat mendengar bahwa ia dan Kenpachi harus bersekolah. Sou-taichou menatap Yachiru sejenak._

_Dia pun mendesah lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

"_Gak ada Baldy sama Yun-Yun!" Yachiru mulai merengek lagi. Yamamoto tampak seperti berpikir sejenak lalu ia memutuskan bahwa Ikkaku dan Yumichika boleh ikut bersekolah dengan mereka, toh mereka dah pernah dateng ke dunia nyata, lumayan buat dijadiin _tour guide_ gratis buat ngelilingin kota Karakura._

_Akhirnya, dengan alasan yang cukup aneh untuk mengirim para taichou dan fuku-taichou (yaitu belajar PLSV, Hukum Archimedes, Molekul Atom dan Kimia, dkk.), mereka pun dikirm ke dunia nyata._

_Oh ya, Komamura gak di-include disini karena bisa-bisa pas dia nyampe ke dunia nyata, dia langsung ditangkep terus dibawa ke Ragun*n._

_Iba dan Omaeda gak ikut karena ._

_Oke deh, kia-kira flashbacknya begitu dulu..._

_Kapan-kapan bakal Author lanjutin lagi (kalo ada waktu)._

"Sempit sekali tempat ini," ujar Soi Fon yang sudah terbiasa berada di tempat yang luas, lebar dan panjang, bukan tempat yang kayak rumah tipe 21 ini. Maklum, Soi Fon kan biasanya di Mansion Shihouin. Dasar orang kaya! Susah! Tempt sempit dikit ajah ngeluh! Gimana kalo dia tinggal di rumah Author? Klepek-klepek dah!

Sementara itu di ruang kepsek...

"Matilah aku... Aku masukin manusia-manusia _psycho_ ke sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat dari jabatanku," kepala sekolah yang malang (dan tak bernama) itu mulai merenungi nasibnya. Lalu ia teringat pada seseorang yang tampaknya bisa dan mampu menangani para manusia (sebab dia gak tahu kalo mereka Shinigami) angker tersebut.

"Halo? Saya butuh bantuan anda. Apa? Bukan, bukan jadi tukang gebuk, kali ini saya mau minta anda mengajar preman. Bukan, bukan ngajarin mereka cara menonjok dengan baik dan benar, tapi minta ngajarin mereka pelajaran. Dateng sekarang yah! Bayaran? Ah, itu ngaturnya nanti ajahlah!" Lalu kepsek (yang masih tak bernama) itu pun menutup telepon dan mulai menatap ke arah angkasa. Ternyata, cara mendapatkan pekerjaan (dan melamar pekerjaan) di Karakura begitu toh teknisnya. Ada kerjaan yah kerja, gak ada kerjaan yah nganggur (sama ajah sih sebenernya).

Siapa sih guru mereka?

Meragukan.

Author punya firasat buruk.

"Tatsuki-chan! Katanya kita mendapat murid tambahan baru yah?" tanya Orihime sambil memakan makan siangnya, yaitu sosis goreng tepung yang digulai. Anggap saja mereka sedang istirahat siang sekarang. Tatsuki menatap ke arah Orihime sejenak dan kembali memakan makan siangnya, yaitu roti isi keju, ada perbandingan yang sangat mencolok di antara kedua bekal tersebut.

"Ya... Katanya sih mereka bakal masuk ke angkatan kita..." ucap Tatsuki, kemudian ia mengigit roti isi coklat sekarang.

"Hmmm... Kira-kira orangnya gimana yah? Apakah mereka mempunyai senjata laser di balik lengannya dan memiliki cadangan baterai di balik kantong baju mereka?" Orihime memulai khayalan _absurd_-nya.

"Kayaknya gak sejauh itu deh," ucap Tatsuki yang sambil terkekeh pelan yang mengisyaratkan Orihime-lu-kebanyakan-nonton-_Powerpaff_-_Gals_.

Yap, bener banget kata Tatsuki. Gak sejauh itu kok. Mereka cuma punya Zanpakutou dan Kidou. Manteb kan? Lebih keren dari pada senjata di Star Wa*s! Bisa berbah bentuk lagi! Tersedia dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran (lho?).

Pukul 05.50, Atap Karakura Gakuen

Ichigo sedang menatap ke bawah, terutama ke arah pintu masuk, tempat dimana aksi manusia yang berjalan masuk sambil bercanda dan tertawa terpampang jelas disana.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat wajah-wajah yang begitu familier. Sangat familier malah. Ia kan sering bertemu dengan mereka di _Soul Society_. Ichigo langsung membelalakan matanya kebingungan. Kenapa mereka semua ada disini? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, emangnya mereka umurnya masih cukup muda untuk belajar bersama anak muda yang pelajarannya masih mudah-mudah sehingga mereka merasa muda dan mudah?

Tunggu, mereka kan udah tua bangkotan! Ngapain sekolah lagi?

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Ichigo langsung lari ke bawah, bukan untuk menyambut mereka, tetapi untuk mempersulit birokrasi pendaftaran mereka di Karakura Gakuen.

Yang tentu saja, gagal.

Kurang banyak nyogoknya Ichigo!

Pukul 06.35, Kelas IX-S

S disini bisa dikatakan sebagai Shinigami, ataupun super. Kalian juga bisa menyebutnya sebagai kelas Senen-Kemis *gak ada hubungannya sih*. Ataupun kelas Saya-cinta-seCreT aRs, terserah kalian.

Disana, duduklah para Shinigami-shinigami yang bisa masuk ke tingkat SMP, tanpa ijazah SD. Eh, enggak deh, mereka punya ijazah SD, Author baru inget mereka kemaren baru _print_ ijazahnya dari kantor Depdiknas (Departemen Pendidikan Nasional), setelah menyogok Depdiknas dengan tiket gratis masuk Soul Society.

Dan juga Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu dan Orihime, yang dimutasikan ke kelas itu. Mereka sama sekali gak punya _clue_, kenapa mereka dipindahin ke kelas itu. Mereka cuma ada firasat dikit-dikit doang, berhubung mereka sudah melihat teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Orihime-lah yang pertama kali buka suara, "Ermm, ano, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang cerdas Orihime!

"Belajar," jawab Soi Fon. Jawaban singkat yang mencantumkan tentang alasan kedatangan mereka dan alasan mereka berada di kelas itu. Bagus Soi Fon!

"Dan mengapa kalian, para Shinigami yang hidupnya sudah ribuan tahun perlu 'belajar'?" tanya Uryuu dengan skeptis, rupanya ia tidak senang melihat fakta bahwa ia harus berada di tengah kelompok Shinigami (dan ia juga takut kalo _ranking_ 1 dia disabet sama Shinigami yang diam-diam menghanyutkan itu).

"Sou-taichou merasa bahwa pendidikan di akademi Shinigami kurang. Mereka hanya diajarkan tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi Shinigami, tetapi mereka juga lupa bahwa mereka itu Shinigami," ujar Shunsui sambil mengunyah rumput yang dia petik dari halaman Karakura Gakuen. Ermmm, Shunsui, tuh rumput gak bekas di'ekskresi' yang versi cair oleh kucing kan?

Btw, apa maksud pernyataan Shunsui?

"Maksudku, kita kan Shinigami! Pencabut nyawa! Yang kami ambil nyawanya adalah orang hidup! Masa gak _up-to-date_ sama hal-hal yang terjadi di dunia ini? Contohnya, aku baru saja melihat yang namanya _Bl*ckberry_!" Shunsui mulai menjelaskan teorinya (sekaligus mengelak dari pernyataan Author tentang ekskresi itu).

"Oh!" Orihime menjentikkan jari, pertanda dia konek.

"Kenapa harus Karakura Gakuen?" tanya Ichigo yang sejak tadi diam membisu, padahal seharusnya tokoh utama itu yang paling banyak cuap-cuapnya. Tokoh utama itu spesial lho! Mereka tuh yang paling banyak dapet waktu siaran! *abaikan*.

"Karena disinilah tempatmu bersekolah Kurosaki Ichigo, masa kau belum mengerti juga?" ucap seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang kesal dengan kelemotan Ichigo. Sabar Byakuya, si Ichigo cuma belom _ngeh_ doang kok.

"Karena itu aku bertanya, kenapa harus sekolahku?" Ichigo mulai jengkel dengan ketidakjelasan ini. Shinigami-shinigami yang ada disana menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh, sekaligus agak terluka. Mereka pikir mereka tuh sudah lama bersama, sehidup semati, tapi si Ichigo malah tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka. Ichigo jadi merasa agak bersalah.

"Ichi!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

"Yo Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan pagi sebelum kita mulai 'belajar'?" Suara yang kedua agak berat dan agak familiar di kuping Ichigo. Dia ingat mereka, Hichigo dan Zangetsu. Saat misi penyelamatan Rukia.

Kenpachi dan Yachiru.

'_Oh no_, mereka juga sekolah?' pikir tokoh utama kita ini.

Sebenarnya salah sih pikiran Ichigo. Harusnya kayak gini, 'Mereka emangnya bisa disekolahin? Satunya kayak pentolan preman, satu lagi tampaknya kurang umur.'

Yah, walaupun masalah kurang umur itu gak masalah sih, berhubung di kelas itu banyak yang 'berlebihan' umurnya.

"Ichigo!" seru Rangiku saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Senangnya bisa sekelas lagi!" kta Rangiku dengan nada aku-sangat-bahagia-lho. Ichigo hanya mendengus dan mempunyai firasat bahwa ini semua sudah diatur.

"...Nemu, aku melihat disini ada yang namanya 'laboratorium', mirip seperti yang kita miliki di _Soul Society_, tapi lebih ketinggalan zaman. Namun, mereka memiliki species yang tidak kita miliki, yaitu marmut. Aku sempat melihat mereka sedang membedah marmut tersebut. Lihat agendaku Nemu, kapan aku ada waktu luang," Mayuri tampak sedang berbicara dengan Nemu mengenai 'penemuan' barunya di Karakura Gakuen itu. Yang diajak ngomong hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan agenda Mayuri dari tas Helo Kitti-nya.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh menato mukamu di sekolah ini!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan salah seorang guru Karakura Gakuen, sebut saja namanya si Q. Si Q ini adalah pengurus bagian kedisplinan murid. Ichigo langsung berlari ke luar kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hah? Ini tato udah ada sejak taon kolonial kali!" Shinigami yang bertato itu mengeryitkan dahi. Si Q langsung mengutuk dendam murid baru yang berani melawannya itu.

"Bohong! Memangnya kau sudah hidup di zaman kolonial? Waktu kau masih pakai popok, aku sudah dewasa tau!" seru guru itu dengan sengit. Jarang ia melihat seorang murid berani bercanda dengan nada yang sangat kurang ajar dengannya.

"Memangnya kau lahir tahun berapa?" ucap Shuhei dingin. Setua-tuanya tuh guru, gak mungkin lebih tua daripada dia kan?

"1984," ucap guru itu dengan bangga. Shuhei hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Percayakah kau kalau aku sudah hidup sejak jaman lukisan Monalisi dibuat? Dan aku bahkan menonton pembuatannya?" Shuhei mulai menantang guru itu. Iya sih, Shuhei sempet ngeliat pembuatan lukisan Monalisi, berhubung pada waktu itu Leonardo Da Vincy dah mau meninggal, jadi dia harus dalam posisi _stand by_ dulu dong.

Guru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Shuhei, lalu memelototinya. "Kau pikir aku percaya cerita picisan seperti itu?"

Pak, pak. Dia beneran dah hidup pas jaman Leonardo da Vincie kok...

Shuhei yang keki dikatai pembohong, langsung berjalan pergi dari guru itu dan masuk ke dalam kelas IX-S. Si Q yang merasa dikacangin itu langsung bersumpah serapah dan berteriak-teriak di koridor kelas sampai banyak murid keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ichigo mengikuti Shuhei masuk ke dalam kelas. Dilihatnya Shuhei langsung menarik kursi dan menyamankan diri disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Shuhei? Tampaknya seru sekali di depan?" tanya Rangiku, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Shuhei menatap ke arah Rangiku dan menyadari kalau Rangiku hanya melakukan tindakan aku-gak-tahu-apa-apa-suer!-nya , lalu ia mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan badannya. Rangiku langsung cemberut, ia tahu apa maksud tindakan Shuhei itu. Rangiku pun melengos dan mengobrol kembali dengan Momo. Momo sempat tercengang sejenak, lalu ia pun mengikuti alur yang dimainkan oleh Rangiku.

Ichigo, masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pukul 06.50, Kelas IX-S

"Ichigo! Apa ini? Mengapa mereka memiliki tulang-tulangan yang bergelantungan disini?" ujar Ikkaku dengan heran. Dia menatap ke arah tulang-tulangan (Baca: Tengkorak/Skeleton) dan memegang tulang lengannya. Lalu ia mengangkat tulang lengannya dan melambaikannya ke arah Ichigo. Ikkaku menatap ke tengkorak itu secara skeptis, dari bawah ke atas. Pandangan matanya sampai pada puncak bagian tengkorak itu, yaitu kepala. Ikkaku menatapnya dan langsung menyengir lebar.

"Ichigo! Dia BOTAK! Dia **BOTAK**! Hahaha!" Ikkaku mulai menertawakan penemuan barunya yang baru saja ia sadari setelah menatap tengkorak tersebut lebih dari 10 menit. Bagi Ichigo, Ikkaku tampak seperti menertawakan kebotakannya sendiri.

Sedih amat hidupmu Ikkaku, gak ada teman senasib dan sebotak yah, sampe pas nemuin satu langsung ketawa kayak gitu...

"We. Ou. We. WOW!"

Oke, apalagi sekarang?

"Ichigo! Mengapa disini ada foto burung dan 2 orang yang cengar-cengir?"

Tunggu. Ini ruang kelas Karakura Gakuen atau ruang kelas di Indonesia? Kenapa bisa ada burung Garuda sama foto presiden dan wapres?

Siapa yang tanggung jawab bagian dekor latar belakang? Panggil dia kemari sekarang! Suruh dia beresin itu sekarang! Harusnya ada foto Author yang _close up_ juga! (Ya, kayak foto yang ada di pemakaman yah?).

"Itu..."

"I. Chi. Go!" Baru saja Ichigo mengucapkan satu patah kata, sahutan lain sudah terdengar. Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan jutek.

"Lihat Ichigo! Aku sudah bisa menancapkan sedotanku ke minuman yang dikarduskan ini!" Rukia dengan bangganya memamerkan keahlian barunya. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Uryuu.

"Ishida yang mengajarkanku!" ucapnya dengan wajah sombong. Uryuu, menatap ke arah Ichigo, tertawa kecil yang bernada mengejek dan setelah itu ia kembali menlanjutkan sulamannya. Ichigo yang menatapnya keki dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah! Bagus, bagus, saya sudah mengerti Bu!" ucap Ukitake yang baru saja menyelesaikan tur mengelilingi Karakura Gakuennya, didampingi oleh salah seorang staf dan seorang Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Mungkin kita bisa pulang saat pulang sekolah nanti untuk minum teh bersama, Cantik?"

Buseeet, gombal abis! Si staf malang yang digodain itu menatap Shunsui dengan tatapan apaan-sih-lu lalu melangkah pergi dengan angkuh.

"Ternyata, wanita disini sulit didapatkan..." kata Shunsui dan mulai mengusap-ngusap dagunya, tanda sedang berpikir. Ukitake hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahu Shunsui pelan. Shunsui cengengesan, lalu ia merasa ada jotosan yang lebih kencang pada punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ukitake?" tanyanya jengkel, tapi pertanyaannya itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal oleh Nanao. Shunsui pun terkena sindrom cengo akut dan mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala seperti berikut:

-Cengo

-Cengo melulu

-Cengo terus

-Masih cengo

-Cengo dan mulut terbuka lebar

"Eh, Nanao-chan? Hehehe?" Shunsui pun memilih jalan aman dengan cara memberikan respon pura-pura gak tahu. Di lain pihak, Nanao mulai memelototinya seperti matanya bisa _bungee jumping_ dari rongganya kapan saja.

_Bad move_ Shunsui...

Pukul 07.20, Kelas IX-S

"Kok gurunya gak dateng-dateng sih?" Uryu melihat jam tangannya. Bukannya kelas tuh harusnya dah mulai dari jam tujuh pagi ya? (Sistem masuk jam setengah 7 ditiadakan karena Author gak bisa bangun pagi).

"Tukang ngaret," kutuk Soi Fon dalam hati, sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Entah mengapa, Author merasa sangat tertusuk.

"AYO KITA MAIN KARTU DULU!" teriak Ikkaku tiba-tiba. Rupanya dia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mencekam itu (cuih!). Tiba-tiba, di balik kantong celananya, keluarlah 1 set kartu remi dan beberapa chip-chip yang ada di kasino. Ichigo melotot memperhatikannya.

"Dapet dari mana tuh chip?" teriak Ichigo dengan gaya preman pasar. Ikkaku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan tatapan _are-you-stupid-or-idiot_ pada Ichigo.

"Dari kasino lah!" sahut Ikkaku buru-buru setelah Ichigo mulai menyiapkan ketapel penghapusnya.

"Kasino?" tanya Rukia bingung. Dia tak pernah melihat kasino selama seumur hidupnya. Kasihan deh looo! Makanya gaul! *Author disepak*

"Ya, itu lhooo, tempat yang ada banyak cewe-" omongan Shunsui terpotong oleh tatapan dingin menusuk dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Namun, Rukia tidak menyadarinya.

"Cewek apa?" tanyanya polos dengan nada bingung. Shunsui menelan ludah dan berdeham, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cewek-cewek aristrokat sering berkumpul untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah BBM di Indonesia. Apakah seharusnya kendaraan pribadi pakai Pertama* atau P*emium," lanjutnya dengan nada tegas. Shunsui lalu bernapas lega. Untuk sejenak, dia dapat merasakan bunga sakura yang mengiris-iris lehernya. Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

Salah woi! Lagian, mereka ngapain bicarain soal BBM di kasino? Kayak gak ada topik yang lain lagi aja! Ichigo hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Shunsui.

Orihime celingukan di kelas itu. "Siapa sih wali kelas kita?"

"Oh itu tuh..."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi berdecit yang keras. Canda tawa yang di kelas itu langsung terhenti. Mereka semua penasaran siapakah guru yang akan mengajar mereka.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, atas permintaan kepala sekolah yang mendadak."

Tetapi, satu kelas itu masih berdiam berdiri. Rangiku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengintip ke kartu Yumichika.

"Duduk, atau kalian akan mendapat hukuman spesial! Hohoho!" teriak orang yang baru masuk itu, yang rupanya adalah wali kelas IX-S. Seperti biasa, ada orang dengan warna rambut ngejreng lainnya yang masuk ke kelas itu.

Semua murid langsung berlarian menuju tempat duduknya, bahkan ada yang sampai bertengkar karena semua mau duduk di tengah (soalnya adem, ada kipas).

"Ini tempat dudukku! Aku sudah _booking_ dari tadi pagi!" teriak Uryu dengan nada frustasi saat melihat tempat duduknya diduduki oleh Mayuri. Mayuri hanya mengangkat alis, lalu mendengus.

"Nemu, jangan biarkan dia mengambil tempatku," perintahnya kepada Nemu yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Baik, Mayuri-sama," Nemu pun berdiri lalu berusaha mengusir Uryu yang berusaha mengambil kembali tempat duduknya. Namun, tampaknya semua hal itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar, sehingga terjadilah kericuhan.

Sedangkan di kelas, semua sedang berbisik dengan nada tidak percaya, karena mereka mendapatkan 'dia' sebagai guru wali kelas mereka.

"Uryu! Nemu! Daripada kalian berantem gak jelas gitu, mending hompimpah saja!"

Sungguh saran yang sangat baik.

Uryu dan Nemu pun hompimpah, lalu yang menang Uryu, sehingga Mayuri pun memindahkan semua peralatan yang telah disusunnya di mejanya dengan jengkel. Uryu tersenyum puas, lalu duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Oke, oke, diam semua! Sekarang, kita mulai pelajarannya!"

**seCreT: Fufufu.**

**Ichigo: Author janji mau **_**publish**_** nih fic dari berapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan bikin janji manis-tapi-asem di grup fb 'Readers dan Authors Bleach' (bener gak yah tulisnya?). Tapi baru **_**publish**_** sekarang!**

**Rukia: *ikut memanasi suasana* Maunya apa coba?**

**seCreT: Sori deh, gara-gara kelamaan Hiatus, jadi gak biasa ngetik fic lagi. Apalagi, selama sebulan ini seCreT gak punya koneksi inet di rumah. Maklum, lagi error.**

**Rukia: Tiada maaf bagimu!**

***Tiba-tiba **_**Genre**_** berubah jadi **_**Drama/Tragedy**_*****

**seCreT: Oke, siapa tuh yang ngubah-ngubah **_**Genre**_**?**

**Ichigo: *menunjuk ke arah Rukia***

**Rukia: *cemberut***

**Kira-kira siapakah wali kelas IX-S?**** :3**

**seCreT rasa kalian kenal orangnya :D**

**Jangan lupa meninggalkan **_**review**_** setelah membaca cerita ini!**

_**Review**_** yang panjang akan lebih bermakna daripada review satu kata yang menuliskan kata '**_**Update**_**!' tamat. *rusuh* *gak tau diri* *sadis***

**Kalo ketemu typo, tolong dikasih tau melalui review atau PM, langsung seCreT benerin!**

**Dan semoga fic ini bisa update setiap seminggu sekali!**

**P.S. Btw, ini OOC gak sih?**

_Next scene: Schoolaholic_


End file.
